


7 ways to fall in love

by emofrnkie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, dont mind me i’m just being a soft stan, minsung focused, moslty fluff, other members are rarely mentioned, short fic, update everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofrnkie/pseuds/emofrnkie
Summary: jisung falls in love everyday in a different way.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! alex here :)   
> i’m back with a fluff short fic bc why not. hope you enjoy it!

When they were little, there wasn’t a single time when Jisung wouldn’t look at Minho with shining eyes. He admired the older boy so much. Growing up, Jisung came to the conclusion that he fell for Minho. It happened gradually, everyday in a different way and it was beautiful.


	2. 1. Your Being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: noirskz

The bell rang, allowing the students to flow out of the classroom. Jisung, as usual, was the last one to get out, carefully closing his backpack and taking his daily dose of lemonade in the other hand. He knew that Minho would always take his time to get to the exit so Jisung didn’t hurry. He carelessly took his phone out of the pocket and checked the time. It was 3.02 PM. Minho would always arrive 5 minutes after the bell so Jisung just sat down out of his classroom, back against the lockers and sipping his lemonade.  
The hall was still half full of students but Jisung didn’t worry about not seeing Minho. He would see him anyway, no matter what. There was this special connection between them.   
At 3.04 PM Jisung got up and looked to his left. He saw a cute red beanie moving up and down as Minho was walking. He was struggling with his books because he had too many. Papers would fall down and Minho would catch them midair. He was so messy but Jisung loved him like that. He wouldn’t change a single thing about his best friend. Maybe just their friendship status but that’s another story. Those moments were the ones that Jisung treasured the most because he would always come to the conclusion that he was in love with Minho and his whole being, as messy as he was.


	3. 2. Your Cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: emofrnkie

Jisung couldn’t believe his eyes. Was it real?   
He didn’t expect to end up like that. Minho didn’t want to tell him what were his plans for his birthday party. Since his special day was near Halloween he decided to ask his friends to put on a costume for the event.   
But Jisung didn’t expect that at all. Minho was standing in front of him, wearing cat ears and a semitransparent black shirt tugged into his black skinny jeans. He was also wearing a choker and Jisung could have sworn that he let out a squeal as he saw it. Minho’s innocent smile betrayed his look. He looked at Jisung from underneath his long lashes. His eyes were shining and Jisung knew that is wasn’t just the glitters he used for his make up.

“You’re really pretty, Jisung” Minho giggled. 

“Look who’s talking!” That made Minho blush.   
Jisung couldn’t help but smile and place a kiss on Minho’s cheek.   
“Happy birthday Minho” Jisung took a small package out of his pocket and gave it to his best friend.  
As soon as Minho saw the two bracelets, one with a lemon charm, and the one with the strawberry one, he felt like tearing up.

“These two charms represent us, and even if we’re so different, we work so well together.”   
Jisung felt a pair of arms around him.   
“Oh baby don’t cry, you don’t want to ruin your make up”   
Minho smiled again “Who cares”

Jisung realized that he fell deeper for him. He wanted to kiss Minho and to show him how much he really loved him. They were close, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling softly. Jisung placed a hand on Minho’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. As he was getting closer, Minho closed him eyes. 

“Can I-“ Jisung was interrupted by a hyper duo, Hyunjin and Felix, who approached them jumping and laughing out loud “YAAAY A GROUP HUG!”   
The two squeezed Jisung and Minho into their embrace so they were even closer. Minho was still looking at Jisung and, without the other two boys noticing, he placed a kiss on the corner of Jisung’s lips, blushing and trying to hide it by pressing his cheek on Jisung’s chest. The younger was happy like that, with half of a stolen kiss and a shy smile. Minho was for him like the long awaited rain during a summer day.   
He loved him. He loved him so much.


	4. Your Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: noirskz

Minho liked flowers and Jisung knew it well. He didn’t miss a chance to give his best friend a flower just to see him smile.   
They were at the park, relaxing on the grass and talking about this and that. Their fingers often brushed against each other but none of them dared to hold the other’s hand, too afraid to break that peaceful atmosphere. Suddenly Minho got up and started collecting daisies, while Jisung admired the view in front of him. When he had enough flowers, the boy sat down. Jisung backhugged him just to give him a support, or maybe because he was addicted to Minho’s perfume.   
Minho was making a flower crown. When he was done, he put it on Jisung’s head.

“The prettiest flower” a giggle let out Minho’s lips.   
Jisung, as always, took the time to realize if that was really happening. Minho was so ethereal that sometimes it felt unreal to look at him. He just smiled at his friend.

“I’m going to make another one for me so we can match!”   
Minho looked like a baby, so pure and full of energy. 

While Minho was collecting daisies, Jisung felt a heavy drop fall on his cheek and looked up, noticing that the sky has turned grey. He didn’t even realize, since Minho’s presence was bright enough to replace the missing sunlight. 

“Lino!” Jisung called for his friend. He enjoyed seeing him getting mad whenever he heard his nickname. “Baby, let’s go home, it’s raining”

Minho got up, pouting, looking down at his hands where he has some daisies for his flower crown. “But-“ 

“No buts, you know how sensitive you are! I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

Minho let the daisies fall on the ground, still pouting. 

“Aww come here!” Jisung placed his flower crown on the top of Minho’s head and he lifted his chin up. “Better?”   
A thunder interrupted Minho’s attempt to reply so Jisung took his friend’s hand and started running, hearing Minho laugh behind him as more and more drops hit them.

When they got to Jisung’s house they were soaking wet but they didn’t mind, still laughing at the whole situation.   
“Come here, let me help you dry your hair so you won’t be cold.” Jisung told Minho after giving him something to change. Minho liked wearing his friend’s sweaters because they were big and soft and somehow made him feel protected.   
Minho approached Jisung who immediately started drying his friend’s hair with a towel. 

“Here you are, a brand new Minho.”   
They both giggled. 

“Jisuuuuung!” Minho called for his friend. Jisung knew that he would face a whining Minho. 

“Yes?”

“Do you have a chapstick? My lips are so dry that they’re about to bleed and I’m too young and pretty to die.” 

Jisung handled his precious special edition lemon chapstick to Minho, looking at the boy in every movement he made.   
“Mmmh this smells so good! Don’t you feel like eating it sometimes?” They we’re both lying on Jisung’s bed, facing each other.

Jisung laughed. “Well, no, not really.” 

“There’s always a first time” 

“I could actually do it now that you made me think of it. But I’m not gonna waste my precious chapstick like that.”

“Then how-“ Right before Minho could finish his sentence, Jisung kissed him.   
It was a short soft kiss. After a few seconds Jisung was again on Minho’s lips, this time deepening the kiss. It felt like a long awaited spring after infinite months of cold weather.   
The second time they separated, Jisung not only had the audacity to say that yes, the chapstick was good but Minho’s lips were better, but he also said it looking straight into his friend’s eyes, making him blush. 

“W-why did you do it?” 

Jisung let out a chuckle. Carpe diem, he thought. “Because I like you a lot and I wanted to show you just a little part of my love for you, I hope you appreciate that” 

“Jisung-“ Minho threw a pillow at his friend, sitting on his lap so he could face him. “You absolute prick-“ The boy sighed, letting his whole body fall on Jisung so that his head was pressed against his friend’s chest.

“What was that for?” Jisung was really confused, not knowing if that was some sort of new way to friendzone someone or it was Minho’s way to express disappointment.

“I-I always wanted our first kiss to be something romantic, maybe under the stars, while you were confessing your undying love for me and-“

“Who said we can’t do that? We have a lot of kisses to waste from now on” 

Minho let out a chuckle but a tear rolling down his cheek betrayed him. Jisung got up, facing him. “What’s up?” 

“I-I’m just... so happy. So happy that I can’t help but cry.” 

“Oh no, tears are not allowed in this household!” Jisung kissed Minho’s cheeks where diamond-like tears were falling. “No more crying, please”   
Minho nodded. He looked at Jisung from under his long lashes and the younger couldn’t resist but cup Minho’s cheeks into his hands and kiss him. And they kissed again. And again. And again. 

That night, as Jisung was falling asleep next to Minho, he couldn’t help but smile while looking at the angelic creature in front of him. He was a lucky boy. Maybe the luckiest one.


	5. Your Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @noirskz

Minho has a lot of beautiful traits and habits and Jisung knows all of them; his fast blinking whenever he is confused, the mole on his nose, the sound he makes whenever he wakes up, the fact that he can sleep with the window open only if the blinds were halfway down, his unique way of tie his shoelaces, his soft hair, his nagging whenever he can’t find something, his eyes shining whenever he sees a cat...  
But Jisung’s favorite is his smile. Minho’s smile is happiness itself. And when Minho is happy, Jisung is happy too. It doesn’t matter how much of a shitty day it was, all Jisung needed to feel better is his smile.  
Of course Jisung would do anything to make Minho happy. Minho’s heart is so pure that it isn’t even a big effort. A walk to the park, an ice cream date, a movie under the moonlight. 

When Jisung asked Minho to be his boyfriend, he showed the most precious smile Jisung’s ever seen. It was a rainy day, a lazy saturday evening, Minho was napping next to Jisung, whose fingers ghosted on Minho’s delicate skin. Sometimes Jisung was afraid even of touching Minho. He was a work of art. And like with every precious thing, Jisung was afraid of ruining him.  
Because Minho was more alluring than any masterpiece; Michelangelo couldn’t have sculpted something more angelic than him, Bernini couldn’t have imagined something molded in a more marvelous way, Minho was more magnificent than any of Caravaggio’s paintings; he was perfect like mimesis the greeks were looking for, Minho was art.  
All of this went trough Jisung’s mind while his fingers were caressing his cheek. A little smile made its way to Minho’s lips and Jisung couldn’t help but kiss them. It was a delicate kiss, he knew what Minho liked and he would give him everything he wanted. 

“I want to stay like this forever” Minho suddenly said “These are the happy memories I will always treasure.”

“Let’s make it forever then. Our own forever, no one will understand it except for us. They may call us crazy but who cares? I want to spend my forever with you”

Minho was happy like that. He would have been happy even if Jisung wouldn’t have said anything. Just him being there made him happy, but knowing that an amazing person like him wanted him, Minho, to be by his side forever made him feel things that were totally new. 

“I’m not saying all of this just to forget about it in a few years. I want to make this last” continued Jisung. Minho nodded, eyes shiny while looking at Jisung. “Everything comes to an end, I know, forevers do too. It’s a contradiction but we can’t understand how small we are in this big universe, how our infinites actually have an ending and we will never realize it but I want our little infinite to be as big as we can make it so please stay with me for a long time. It blows my mind to think how lucky I was to find you. It was you out of millions of people. Call me crazy but I don’t let a day pass by without being scared to suddenly wake up from all of this. You’re a dream, Minho, a beautiful dream that makes me feel warm inside, the ones that make your day better once you wake up . Except that you make my whole life better and I want you to make it tomorrow, and the day after, and for the next years until you will get tired of it. As for me I’m sure I won’t get tired, as you never get tired of breathing. I swear that I will make everything that’s in my power to make you happy because I like when my days start and end with your smile. I want it to be like this from now on so, please, be my other half.”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“I may have...”

“And I may say yes.”

“I may be the happiest man on earth then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it cuz i put all my heart in writing this chapter


	6. Your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: noirskz

“Jisung...” Minho was standing next to his boyfriend as he was throwing up. “ you shouldn’t have drank that much.” Minho said in a serious tone, but still full of affection.

It was after Chan’s party. Jisung was already clingy even before leaving their house. Maybe that’s why he pushed Minho on his bed and kissed him, being eager to start a make out session. But as much as Minho enjoyed Jisung’s hot whimpers and the younger’s hand under his shirt, he had to stop his boyfriend from ruining his make up. “Let’s go”

Minho also got some hints during the party. He was dancing, enjoying the eyes on him, people looking in awe as Minho shot sensual glances in every direction. He didn’t expect for Jisung to join him, the same Jisung who hated attention. They’ve kept their relationship hidden from everyone mostly because they made a game out of it, enjoying the other’s confusion when they denied the fact that they were a couple. But Jisung was tipsy and couldn’t care less about that stupid game of theirs. He wanted everyone to know that Minho was his, that he was the only one who could kiss him and touch him. So that’s what he did. He captured Minho’s lips in his own, hands firms on his boyfriend’s hips, pulling them closer. Minho’s movements were limited by Jisung’s strong grip but he couldn’t care less because he was melting under the younger’s touch. It was a tangle of tongues and chuckles. Minho couldn’t stand alcohol, not even the after taste he felt in Jisung mouth but Minho’s mind threw everything in the trash because, god, kissing Jisung was worth it. They ignored the crowd’s reaction. It was only them. 

Maybe that’s why the two found themselves hiding in one of the rooms of Chan’s big house, Jisung pressing Minho’s body to the door as soon as he closed it. Jisung’s hand was all over his boyfriend’s body as the other one was pressing on the door behind them, to keep himself steady. Minho didn’t mind Jisung’s lips on his neck and the bruises the younger was leaving near his collarbones. 

“Baby baby baby. Stop. You’re drunk, I-“ but Jisung didn’t stop. Not at all. Jisung was eager for kisses. He wanted to feel Minho. But his boyfriend didn’t want that moment to be wasted like that. “Jisungie, baby...why don’t we cuddle until you calm down and then we go home and binge watch happy three friends?”   
Jisung stopped for a few seconds, his lips leaving Minho’s neck. He looked like a vampire who just killed his prey. His lips were red and swollen and his eyes were glistening. “J-Jisung-“ 

Jisung pushed Minho on the bed. When the younger started attaching his lips again, Minho held him in a tight hug. “Yay, cuddles.”   
Jisung’s eyes were big because of the surprise. He couldn’t escape Minho’s embrace. He gave up and his head fell on Minho’s chest. Minho’s hand started running through Jisung’s hair and the younger sighed. 

 

Minho was the best boyfriend ever. Jisung already knew it, he didn’t need any other proof. But still, Minho showed him everyday what he’s capable of. He realized it for the millionth time as he was throwing up his soul because of the hangover. Minho was there, calling him sweet names and caressing his hair.   
“You’re doing amazing, baby. Let it out.”  
Jisung let out a frustrated scream and let himself fall back on Minho’s lap.   
“Better?”   
Jisung nodded. “Can you give me a kiss?”  
Minho chucked. “Nah,nah mr. handsome. You just puked, you can’t ask me that. I love you endlessly but....”  
But Minho gave Jisung a peck on his cheek. 

Even like that, Minho was the best boyfriend.


	7. Your Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twitter: noirskz

Minho didn’t have bad habits.   
He had Minho habits, which could eventually be bad but Jisung loved them. He loved them all.  
For example, Minho always walked up the stairs two steps at a time. He didn’t know why, sometimes he just did things in a different way. Jisung loved it.

Minho wouldn’t dry his hair after washing it even if it was cold outside. Jisung would scold him but wrap him in blankets anyway and cuddle him to sleep. Jisung also loved to do that.

In the morning, Minho would always leave a little chocolate bar on his bus seat so he could make someone’s day. Minho loved to make people happy and didn’t expect anything back. He safeguarded pure happiness as one of the best gifts you can make. Minho was Jisung’s happiness and he loved it.

Jisung also loved the fact that Minho would talk to his plants while watering them in the morning, when Jisung was still in bed, pretending to sleep. He loved the passion that Minho put in everything he did, even in the smallest one. 

Minho wouldn’t fall asleep if Jisung didn’t sing him lullabies. When they’re apart, Jisung waits for the clock to read 11PM. That’s the time when Minho calls him and without saying anything else, Jisung just sings. He sings for him every night because he loves him. 

Jisung also knows that Minho never puts honey in his tea and that he prefers a lemon slice because he says that it reminds him of the bracelets Jisung bought for them. Jisung loved it.

Minho was also extremely sentimental, which is not a habit but a trait. Jisung learned how to live with that. From the moment Minho cried after their first kiss, Jisung knew that dating his best friend would be a long roller coaster ride. But Jisung loved it.

Jisung loved every single thing that Minho did, bad habit or not. That Minho was the same one that Jisung fell in love with and it never changed a single drop since the moment he realized it.  
It will always be the messy student running in the school’s hallways, a red beanie on the top of his head, and a smile plastered on his face. That was the first way Jisung realized he fell in love. Since then, every single day, Jisung fell in love in a different way. It was like this every single day, until they’d get to a million, and they wouldn’t be enough.


	8. You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had always been you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: noirskz

In the end, it was Minho. It had always been him. Not only his smile, his cuteness, his bad habits. It was him who made Jisung fall in love. 

“I am so in love with you, Minho” 

That was the sentence that left Jisung’s lips everyday. He had to remind his boyfriend that he loved him. Minho would roll his eyes and tell him that he knows but always said it back and smiled at Jisung.   
Suns and moons would alternate in front of their eyes but their hearts never changed. That was their little infinity;  
it was their safe space,  
their home.

And if you asked Jisung what love was, he would look at Minho

and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s it, i hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: noirskz


End file.
